Leo in Bloods of Olympus
by anubunny99
Summary: Going to Tartarus is going to have some repercussions. This is a one-shot about what happens to Percy, in Leo's POV, and would take place in Bloods of Olympus.


**LEO**

**They had finally gotten some calm seas, a break, period of peace, and Leo was planning on taking full advantage of it. As he was tinkering with Buford, his awesome flying table, he couldn't help but think about Festus, who once was able to move on his own, with his own body, and was now in constant need of repair. He decided to make a mental note to check up on him as soon as he was done with Buford.**

**The seven had all congregated in one room of the Argo II, all doing their own things, but were in obvious need of each others presence. After they had gotten Percy and Annabeth back from Tartarus, they all had a newfound appreciation of their friendship, and with things kinda down in the dumps with their time restricted situation, they needed to stick together now more than ever.**

**Of course, Leo was careful to keep his careless and humorous facade on, he was sure they needed a bit of humor. But Leo was worried that even he didn't have much left... **

**Calypso's face formed in his mind, filling him with sadness, regret, and loss. She had been appearing more and more often in his thoughts, although he knew he should be focused on this near impossible task that was at hand. All he had to do was defeat Gaia, and then he would be home free to find her and help her. **

**Buford suddenly spit out sparks at Leo's face, bringing the sound of Percy's laughter to his ears. Percy, who had the same sadness for Calypso as himself, though it was obvious that HE was able to forget it, push it to the back of his mind. Percy whispered something to Annabeth, who laughed, and jumped up when Percy nuzzled her neck, and she ran away, promising to be back in a second. ** **Leo felt a surge of anger filling him; how dare Percy...? And when Percy started talking to him, Leo felt his nerves go taut, and then he snapped.**

**"How could you just forget a girl,** **stranded on an island and cursed for eternity like that?! How could you just leave her there? You should've gone back! You should've done something. You are one of the most powerful demigods I know, SO WHY DIDN'T YOU DO SOMETHING?!"**

**Leo took deep breaths, trying to calm himself down, as Piper, Jason, and Frank stared at him wide-eyed, and piper gasped in surprise and at what seemed like a revelation.** **Then, something weird happened; something Leo did not expect to happen. Percy started muttering to himself, his breaths getting deeper and more strained by the second, until finally, he called out for Annabeth. Desperation was clear in his voice, and Leo realized that Percy was hyperventilating. WHAT HAD HE DONE?! Leo wondered, a bit scared now, having received more than he bargained for. **

**"Percy-" Leo started, when Annabeth burst into the room, worry clear on her face. **

**"Percy!" She cried out, and kneeled at his feet, her hands reaching for his. "What happened?" A sense of fierce protectiveness was laced in her voice, letting Leo know that he was in BIG trouble.**

**"Calypso! I forgot her, I forgot Bob. How could I have done that, Annabeth? I can't believe I just forgot them like that, even right after defeating Kronos. I let them down, them and probably others I have forgotten as well. I'm no hero, I'm a bad person, a careless fool..." He continued to babble on, his voice rising and falling, until Annabeth finally coaxed him into taking a deep breath.**

**"Percy, stop it, right now," she said, not unkindly, and cupped her hands affectionately but firmly around his face, "You're not a bad person! You're the best person I know! You can't guilt yourself over these things, it's not your fault. Perhaps you should've tried harder to remember, but you're not perfect! No one is, and you know it! Now come with me, and let's do something about your dilemma." She led him into his room, and closed the door, but they were still able to hear audible murmurs.**

**Leo could feel the tension in the room, the surprise and worry, and everyone suddenly became twitchy. That' when Leo realized, that Percy was their glue. The one who kept them together, and ok. They had lost their glue for a while, but they were ok, they were still good. But now, the glue was dissolving in front of their eyes, leaving them separated and clueless. Leo may have just single handedly lost the war for them, because without Percy...**

**"Here's some paper and a pen, and why don't you make a list of the things you need to do after the war is over," ** **Annabeth's voice pierced Leo's thought, and he saw that Piper, Jason, Hazel, and Frank had been guiltily listening in.**

**"Annabeth, I can't make this list..." Percy replied.**

**"Why not?" She asked.**

**"Because, _I'm dyslexic_!" He exclaimed, ironically and still in a panic, and they heard Annabeth let out a sigh as Piper stifled a laugh. **

**"Ok then, here, record it on my phone." **

**"Ok," Percy replied, and sent Annabeth out, wanting to be alone when he recorded.** **As Annabeth walked into the room, everyone's eyes flicked away; trying to act as natural as possible (and failing). **

**"I'm sorry," Leo whispered to Annabeth, not wanting to risk her wrath, but she shook her head. **

**"No, Leo, it's not your fault. This would have happened one way or another. We went through a lot in Tartus, and it was bound to catch up to us."**

**"Do you know what happened to him?" Hazel asked, concerned.**

**"I believe it was a panic attack..."**

**"But, it's been a week, why now?" Piper asked.**

**"I believe it was solely triggered by the guilt he felt for Calypso," Annabeth said, her voice strained and her eyes lingering on Leo disapprovingly. **

**"Will he ever get another one?" Hazel asked, and Leo noticed Frank and Jason had been awkwardly leaning against a wall, watching them, not knowing what to do or so and completely caught off guard. **

**"I'm not sure-" Annabeth suddenly spun around, to face Percy, who had been leaning against the doorway, and sprung forward, now that the attention was on him. He stood in place, firm and straight, but also with remorse welling around him. **

**He looked at Leo in the eyes, making Leo wary, and said, "Leo, I swear on the River Styx, that when this is all over, I will help you free her, and do all the things I promised I would do on this list." He brought up the recorder to show everyone, handed it to Annabeth, and started walking away.**

**"Will you be ok?" She asked after him.** **Percy turned and gave her a sad smile.**

**"Yea." He replied, and a few seconds later, they all heard a distinctive splash, causing Annabeth to mutter, "He'll be fine."**


End file.
